A Request
by Victoria-YNY
Summary: Voting Session has ended. Come see the results for the new Christmas story yet to come!
1. Chapter 1

Moshi Moshi! I am setting up a Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens, D.Gray-Man style!!!!!!!! So, I need your votes for the characters so here goes!!!!!! Hey, maybe I can add some of you just state the spot you want to take……

------------------------------

E.Scrooge - Kanda/Cross/Other (please specify)

Fred (Scrooge's nephew) – Lavi/ Krory/ Tiedoll/ Komui/ Other (please specify)

Bob Cratchit – Lavi/ Allen/ Krory/ Other (please specify)

Jacob Marley – Komui/ Krory/ Lavi/ 65/ Other (please specify)

Mrs. Cratchit – Lenalee/ Other (please specify)

Tiny Tim – Allen/ Lavi/ Jean (Russel's son)/ Other (please specify)

Fan (Scrooge's sister) – Miranda/ Other (please specify)

Fezziwig (The jovial merchant whom young Scrooge apprenticed. Was renowned for his Christmas parties) – Komui/ Reever/ Russel/ Other (please specify)

Belle (Scrooge's Ex-girlfriend) – Lenalee/ Other (please specify)

Peter Cratchit – Lavi/ Allen/ Other (please specify)

Ghost of Christmas Past – Allen/ Road/ Other (please specify)

Ghost of Christmas Present – Allen/ Lavi

Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come – Krory/ Kanda/ Komui/ Other (please specify)

-----------------------------------------

The one that can't be taken up by you would be….

E.Scrooge

Bob Cratchit

Fred

Jacob Marley

Tiny Tim

Ghost of Christmas Past

Ghost of Christmas Present

Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come

When I say 'Other' for them I meant other D.Gray-man characters……

-----------------------------------------

Please vote! I'm sorry if I can't agree to all of your decisions as this is a voting session it ends on the 8th of December so hurry!!!!! Oh yeah if you are adding yourself, please state the place you want and how you would want to look like. Thank you!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Ah! I'm 2 days late but never mind anyway! Here are the not-so-overwhelming results………. Well it wasn't!

**E.Scrooge**: Cross (YAY!!!!!! HE'S PERFECT!!!! Although a friend of mine kept insisting that Kanda should be the one...)

**Fred**, it was hard so I decided not to listen to the voters (I'M SORRY!!!!) and chose **Komui!!!**

For **Bob**, I also had 3 different boys I decided to choose (WHERE'S THE DRUMROLL WHEN YOU NEED IT!!!): **ALLEN WALKER!** (Judging the fact that Cross is Scrooge, Allen would go perfectly.)

**Jacob Marley**, 3 different ppl, AGAIN! So I decided that he would be…………… **YUU-CHAN**!Kanda comes out with Mugen

(Kanda: NO FREAKING WAY! Me: Shaddup we'll settle this later.)

**Mrs. Cratchit**, GOD STOP MAKING THINGS HARD FOR ME! WHY IS IT ALWAYS DIFFERENT! ahem I decided: **LENALEE!!!!!**

(Komui: NOOOOOO!!!!!! gets knocked out by me Me: We'll settle that later too.)

**Tiny Tim** was easy GOD IT HAD TO BE ALLEN BUT HE'S ALREADY TAKEN UP!!!!!

So……. I thought a small version of **Lavi** would do. I'll ask Komui to make something that makes Lavi younger (I know that wasn't in the votes but oh well who cares I'm the writer here anyway MUHAHAHAHAHA!)

**Fan**…. well that was tricky so I decided to place **General Cloud!**

**Fezziwig: Reever!**

**Belle**……..**Anita**? Yeah should be good……

**Peter Cratchit**ummmm…. I need to ask **Mangafreak7793**…….

**Ghost of Christmas Past**……. **RHODE** OBVIOUSLY!

**Ghost of Christmas Present**…… **Tyki Mikk** eh? Sounds interesting…..

**Ghost of Christmas Yet to come**…….. **Mana **(Why didn't I think of it earlier?????)

--------------------------

Alright! So, I'll go through the results again…

Scrooge: Cross

Fred: Komui

Bob: Allen Walker

Jacob Marley: Yu- I mean ermm…. Kanda cough

Mrs. Cratchit: Lenalee

Tiny Tim: Lavi (I need to get a make-you-eight-years-younger ray from Komui…)

Fan: General Cloud

Fezziwig: Reever

Belle: Anita

Peter Cratchit: (Not confirmed)

Ghost of Christmas Past: Rhode

Ghost of Christmas Present: Tyki Mikk

Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come: Mana

---------------------------------------

Ok, so yeah, Hope you enjoy the story!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Yes me again, I came back to settle scores with Kanda and Komui and tell you that there are some changes to the character….. Yeah there are changes to two guys…

The first one is Lavi, he was originally meant to be shrunk to become Tiny Tim but now, I will spare him.

Lavi: Thank you! Who knows what would happen with Komui's inventions…….

So now Lavi will be Mr. Cratchit and Allen Walker will be the one under the machine.

Allen: WHAT???

Come on, I'll treat you to a Christmas dinner after this.

Allen: Ok, if you say so.

Lavi: But Komui will be after me!!!

I'll settle him later.

Lavi: You better……

Ok the person for Peter Cratchit will be Kaze, most of you would know him so yeah…… Anyways, thanks for letting me use your character!

Now, I need to settle things with Nii-san (Kanda) and Komui.

(Yes Kanda is my 'Nii-san' as in my other story 'Rose')

------------------------------------

Kanda: Rose! (My OC character)

Rose: Yeah, yeah you don't want to act blah. blah, blah.

Kanda: YES! NOW GET ME OUT OF THE LIST!

Rose: You are the only one who can do this.

Kanda: What about 65? Or Krory?

Rose: Nope.

Kanda: I can't do this! I got stage fright!!!!!

(Silence)

Lavi: The things you learn about people……. Tsk, Tsk.

Kanda: Shut up Bunny!

Rose: YOU HAVE WHAT!!!!!!!

Kanda: OO

Rose: YOU ENCOUNTERED NOAH. AKUMA AND SUCH AND YOU ARE TELLING ME, YOU HAVE STAGE FRIGHT!

Kanda: But…

Rose: Here's what I'll do, take the play, or I'll (whispers in ear)

Kanda: eyes grow big No……

Rose Oh yes…….

Kanda: no…..

Rose: Yes……

Kanda: When did you find out….

Lavi: Uh oh….

Kanda: LAVI! You stupid bunny! I'll kill you!

Rose: Now, are you doing this or not?

Kanda: Fine!

Rose: Hehe thanks, Lavi.

Lavi: No Problem.

-------------------------------------------------

One down, One more to go and don't ask me I made a deal with Nii-san not to tell.

-------------------------------------------------

Komui: AHHHH!!!! MY SWEET LENALEE!!!!!! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!!!!

Rose: Relax! It's just a play!

Komui: But! But!

Rose: She's the only one who can do this.

Komui: Then I must do this! Komuri- gets tackled by Rose

Rose: Let Lenalee join the play or your precious Komurin 6 will end up like the ones before him. IN HELL!

Komui: But Lenalee……..

Rose: Don't worry, I won't let Lavi do anything….. except maybe a small hug….

Komui: WHAT!!!!!!

Rose: Ok…. maybe not, not.

Komui: MY LENALEE!!! (gets knocked down by Lenalee)

Lenalee: Nii-san, it's just a play!

Rose: OK! I won't let Lavi do anything to her!

Komui: Why……..

Rose: It's a play, besides, you're in it to right? Don't worry; she won't get hurt, I promise. If it happens, you can send your Komurins after me but not Lavi. Deal?

Komui: Fine.

Rose: Good, now I have another favor to ask.

Komui: What?

Rose: I need you to make something that makes people younger, and I also need an antidote to turn back to normal.

Komui: Alright eyes gleam

Rose: I should have asked Reever………..

--------------------------------------------

(Ten days later)

Komui: Ladies and Gentlemen! I present to you…..drum roll YOUNG KOMURIN!!

Out comes out something that looks like Komurin 2 but smaller…

Science Department: AHHH!!!! IT'S KOMURIN!!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!!

Komui: Relax! It won't hurt you! Rose-chan! It's ready!

Rose: Great now we need to test it on something…..

Komui: Allen-kun!

Allen: Eh?

(Zap!)

(Allen turns into a chicken)

Komui: Opps.. turns knob

(zap!) (Allen turns into an old man)

Allen: ……….

Lavi: (jaw drops) OMG!

(zap!) (Allen turns into a baby)

Fan girls: Ahhh!!!!!! SO CUTE!!!!

Rose: Not THAT young! Make it 10 or 8!

Komui: Ok! I'll try! (Pushes buttons)

(Zap!) (Allen turns into a girl)

Allen: in high-pitched voice AHHH!!! CHANGE ME BACK!

(ZAP!) (Allen turns into a cup of coffee)

Reever: takes coffee

Rose: REEVER!!! NO!!!!

Reever: Wha?

Rose: The coffee is Allen!

(Zap!) (Allen turns into a feast)

------ (hours later)

(Allen turns into a hamster)

Rose: awwww…

(zap!) (Allen turns into a eight-year old)

Komui: YAHOO!!!!!

Rose: Finally!!!!!

(Tail come out from behind Allen)

Allen/Rose/Komui: NOOOO!!!!

(hours later)

(Kanda comes out)

Kanda: Whats this?

(Allen turns into a bean sprout)

Rose: We are turning Allen into an eight-year old..

(Kanda turns knobs this way and that and pushes buttons)

(Zap!) (Allen turns into an eight-year old)

(everyone stares at Kanda)

Kanda: Che. Idiots

Allen: Finally!!! I need to eat…… (Heads to the canteen)

Rose: Finally now we need the antidote but later……

-------------------------------

Ah so we need to get the antidote but after the show…. Hope you enjoyed! I was just a little bored so I decided to do this…….. I'll start writing tomorrow! Bye!


End file.
